Dracul the Dragon
by FoShow506
Summary: Follow Sonny, Liz, and Dracul on a adventure in the minecraft world. Sonny and Liz were teleported into the World of minecraft where they will find love, friendship and action. A story you will want to read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my first fan fiction and it takes me a while to write, aka writers block. Anyway enjoy.**

Sonny is just another high school student. He stood at 6ft, and he is 19 years old . It was the last day of being a Senior so Sonny decided to relax and take it easy for the day. He usually is a hard worker and it's the last day of school. He was on his way to lunch when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sonny?" Said the familiar voice.

"Hey what's up Liz?" Sonny said curiously. Sonny and Liz have been best friends since the start of high school. She pulled him into a hug and started to cry into his shoulder.

"What's the matter Liz?" Sonny said while returning the hug.

"My mom passed and my dad got into a car crash and is extremely hurt right now, and we are behind on house bills so my we are going to be forced to move out," Liz cried into His shoulder. "Now I have to stay with my horrible grandparents."

"They're not that bad," Sonny tried to explain.

"You don't understand, I will get hit for anything I do," Liz said.

"What about if you crash at my home for a while," Sonny suggested.

"You would allow me to," Liz said with happiness in her eyes. Sonny nodded. He broke the hug and wipe the tears away from Liz's face.

"T-Thank you Sonny," Liz said over excited. Sonny nodded and continued his walk to lunch.

Sonny felt his pocket vibrate and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Sonny I'm coming over now," Liz said.

"Okay I'll be in my room so just set your stuff in the guest bed room." Sonny said while yawning.

"I'll be over soon," Liz said with excitement in her voice. Then she hung up. Sonny glanced at the to see it's only 10pm. He decided to hop on the computer to play a bit of minecraft. Sonny was just about to hit play until a message popped up. It read:

_Hello user! If you are reading this message there is a new mod that allows you to experience a whole new adventure. This may look like a ad but you are the one for this mod and you only. The download link is below, hope you enjoy!_

Sonny was bored so he decided to download the mod. It was called a real adventure. After moving it to the mod folder, Sonny launched minecraft up. Instead of the mojang symbol, the screen had the picture of Herobrine on it. There was a blinding light. Right before the light, Liz was walking in the.

"Hey Son-" Was all Liz could say before there was a flash of white light.

Sonny woke with a start. He started to look around to get a feel for his surroundings. Looking behind him, he saw a tree that looked blocky. Getting up he decided to look around for a moment.

While Sonny was looking around he saw this message pop up in front of him:

_Following mods installed_

_Smart moving mod(who cares it's nice to have it)_

_Seto's pack_

_More food_

_Better Weapon_

_Mo-Animals_

_Cray-fish Furniture mod_

"Well I better get started on my shelter it i want to survive," Sonny said to himself. Sonny started by punching his trees till wood popped out. '_Awesome 2 stacks of wood that should last me.' _ While Sonny was making his house he heard a cry out for help;

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" With his wooden sword in hand, he sprinted into the forest to find that someone was being attacked by a Lion. Springing into action, Sonny quickly pushed the sword into the beast's neck killing it instantly.

"Thank you mist- SONNY," the person screamed in joy.

"Hey Liz looks like you had a great time," Sonny snickered.

"God you're an asshole," Liz commented.

"That's why you love me," Sonny joyfully said. Liz blushed but she quickly took a sip of water to hide it.

"Hey lets get back to my place before the night falls so we don't encounter monsters along the way," Sonny suggested.

"Lead the way," Liz said. Along the walk back Sonny halted Liz.

"Wait I think that's a temple I'm going to check it out, just walk straight and then you'll see my house." Sonny tossed her a sword before Liz could protest. Sonny walked inside to find out that all of the traps were disarmed.

'_That's weird, why would the traps not be armed.' _Looking into the chest out of curiosity, Sonny found 15 iron, rice seeds, apple tree seeds, and also a iron sword. Right before Sonny closed the chest, he noticed a small blue egg. Picking it up the egg formed a crack in it. Sonny watched as a small blue scaled dragon shook its way out of the egg. Sonny went to pet it when his hand glowed blue. On his hand was a mark. (A.N think of the dishonored game, that's the mark I'm going for). Sonny look at the mark and to his surprise, it glowed a teal. Then a voice appeared in his head saying;

"_This is the mark of the dragon."_ This left Sonny confused until he looked at the dragon and said "I call you Dracul." The dragon nodded its head and spun around in glee.

**End Chapter**

**Thanks for reading my chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed and NO I don't own minecraft. Before I go I just want to say more chapters will come but with school that makes it hard for me. Whatever have a good one BUY BI BY BYE c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey Guys I'm back for another chapter of Dracul the Dragon lets go**

**(Swearing)**

Sonny was stunned to hear a voice in his head. Before he could compromise what happened he remembered he has get back to his house before the night time rises.

_**Time cut c:**_

Sonny, with the dragon on his shoulder, starts to sprint to get to his house on time. Sonny pushed through a patch of bushes to reveal his standard 6x5 house. The house is 6 blocks tall and is made out of oak wood. Walking through the doors, Sonny is surprised to see the inside of his house had a tv, kitchen, a dining room, and a living room.

"Oh, hey Sonny I didn't hear you come in," Liz says with a grin on her face.

"But, but but how did you do this?" Sonny stutters.

"I found some sheep and a mine along the way," Liz says. Before Sonny could say anymore, Liz collapsed and Sonny rushes to her side.

"LIZ!," Sonny screams. "Come on please don't do this I need you here, I can't do this alone," Sonny cries out. Through his screaming, Sonny's hand starts to glow, and Liz starts to wake up.

"Wha-, what happened," Liz stutters out.

"You fainted and then my hand started to glow, but we'll figure that out later you're going to rest until I say it's okay," Sonny states. Before Liz could say more, Sonny picks Liz up Bridal style and carries her to a pink bed by the fireplace.

"Than- Thanks Sonny," Liz says shivering.

"Shhh, just rest," Sonny says while putting an extra blanket on Liz, and just like that Liz was fast asleep. '_I should just sleep on the couch tonight'. _Sonny then set up a his blanket and pillow on the couch. However, Sonny only stayed up tossing and turning. Putting his back to the fire, he went into a rough slumber. Waking up Sonny felt something next to him. He turned to find that Liz was snuggled into Sonnys chest now. '_She must have got cold, I guess I'll just let it slide,' _ Sonny thought to himself. Liz started to stir in her sleep before she woke up,

"Uh-uh-uh," Liz stuttered out while blushing,"Sorry Sonny I didn't mean that."

"Its okay I know you didn't mean it," Sonny said.

"Yeah.. right," Liz stated.'_Hmmmm maybe she did mean that' _Sonny thought to himself but shrugged off the idea.

"Well I'm gonna make a nice big breakfast for us, you seemed you lost a lot of energy last night," Sonny blabbered out.

"Wait," Liz said while Sonny was heading to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Sonny questioned.

"Thanks for caring for me, not many people do," Liz said with a smile on her face. Sonny gave her a smile and continued to the kitchen. Sonny made hash browns with cut up pork, chicken, potatoes , and a little bit of hot sauce. While Sonny and Liz were eating, there was a knock on the door.

Liz started towards the door but Sonny stopped her and said " I got it just go finish your food." Liz gave him a smile and went back to eating. Sonny opened the door to find a package with a note on it. Sonny opened the note to find this:

_Here a some things from your past life. Enjoy them while they last._

_-H_

Sonny only ripped the letter and picked up the package. Opening the box Sonny found, Duel holders form two Minecraft swords, his phone that didn't have a battery icon. '_I guess I have unlimited battery… sweet.' _Looking back in the box, Sonny found his neon green and white beats, his awesome leather jacket from his father, and his dads bow and quiver. Sonny got tears in his eyes think about his father. Wanting to be strong for his father, he put on his leather jacket and shoved his lime green iPhone 5c in his pocket while blinking back tears. **I'll explain later about his father.**

Walking back inside Liz was putting away dishes until she heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Hey Son- WOAH, cool jacket, how'd you get it?" Liz asked.

"Just a package, I also got my bow and quiver my dad got me and my phone with my beats," Sonny said sadly.

"Well why are you sad?" Liz asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to feed Dracul he's probably hungry," Sonny said. Looking in the fridge, Sonny pulled out a raw chicken breast, and two raw porkchops.

"Hey Dracul," Sonny said while walking into his bedroom.

"_Hello Sonny," _The Dragon replied into his head.

"I still got to get used to that," Sonny chuckled "Also can you not look into my thoughts it pisses me off."

"_I can't get into old things, just some recent things that your barrier doesn't protect yet," Dracul replied._

"Wait what barri- you know what, I'm cool with that barrier," Sonny said.

"_I knew you would be," Dracul chuckled in my head._ Sonny threw two porkchops in the blue dragons mouth. Dracul caught the porkchops with cat like reflexes.

"I'm going back inside cause it's getting dark out," Sonny said "Night."

"_Sonny before you go, thanks for taking care of me," Dracul said._

"No problem," Sonny responded. Sonny walked backed inside to see Liz sleeping on the couch. Sonny smiled and carried her to her room upstairs. He tucked her under the covers and went into his own room. Sonny put on sweat pants and a loose tee and fell onto his bed instantly falling asleep.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and I haven't posted much because I've been busy. Anyway I need some oc's. Again thanks for reading and reviews encourage me to write. Bye Bai By Bi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and welcome back to Dracul the Dragon, before the story I want to explain why Sonny is sad about his father. So when his dad and him were going out for a ride on his motorcycle, the brakes were cut but his dad didn't want him to worry. So while they were riding down the highway, Sonny's dad told him to hug him and he said he loved him. That's when they crashed into a semi. The dad went head on but Sonny's dad protected him. Sonny spent a few weeks in the hospital, but his dad didn't make it so Sonny took his dads jacket and his bow and quiver from when they went hunting. Long AN so let's get back to the story.(Also if you get this I give you a cookie, "Hail to the king!"**

Sonny woke up to the smell of breakfast. He through on his dark blue jeans, a black Avenged Sevenfold tee, his dads/his jacket, and black boots. Sonny walked down the stairs to see Liz making eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Hey Liz, it smells awesome!" Sonny said excited to breakfast.

"I made it cause you are taking care of me," Liz replied back.

"Oh I see so if i wasn't taking care of you, you wouldn't have made breakfast?" Sonny asked.

"HEY!" Liz said pointing a spatula at him, "Don't be a dick." Sonny only chuckled while getting out two plates, two forks, and four napkins. While setting the table Liz spoke, "Sorry if I snap. I'm on my period."

"It's alright just try not to go too far cause I still haven't got my powers down and you know I have anger problems," Sonny explained.

"I'll try," Liz replied. Before Liz and Sonny could start to eat, there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Sonny said. When he opened the door there was a man he guessed 18 years old standing there in a full black body suit without the helmet. Strapped to his side was a Katana with the same mark as Sonny's hand. The man had black hair with a dark blue eyes.

"Hello Sonny," The man said, "I'm Faber."

"I'm not gonna ask how you know my name, but why the fuck are you here," Sonny questioned.

"I'm here because of Dracul," Faber said. Before sonny could speak Dracul entered his mind.

'_Sonny it's okay Faber is here because he is from the Black Daggers. They are sworn to protect a blue dragon that has a owner with the "Mark of the Dragon". He is the only survivor because Herobrine killed them off. Also, Faber has the mark so he has the same powers but more developed. His katana is also called "Nightbringer". _

'_fine maybe he can train me, I'll tell you if we leave and see if Liz will watch you, you two can bond' Sonny said. Sonny could swear he heard Dracul snort._

"Alright Faber(Who is 6ft tall), if you're hear to protect Dracul you might want some help, so can you train me?" Sonny questioned.

"I am here to protect the dragon and the owner it is my duty," Faber said.

"Dude cut the shit, you may be here to protect me but you don't have to go all medieval on me so speak normal," Sonny said with a bit of annoyance.

"Fine, just trying to have some fun," Faber replied.

"Alright but come inside breakfast is ready," Sonny said. Before Faber could protest Sonny already dragged him inside with food in front of him. "Eat," Sonny said with a serious voice. faber ate while sonny enjoyed his food. "Oh I forgot, Faber this is Liz, Liz this is Faber," Sonny introduced them.

"Hello," Faber and Liz said at the same time. After breakfast, Faber said to Sonny let's go train.

"Alright, HEY LIZ!" Sonny yelled.

"WHAT!" Liz yelled back.

"Me and Faber are going to train, please take care of Dracul while I'm gone," Sonny said. Before Liz could yell back Sonny and Faber were already out the door.

**Time cut**

Sonny and Faber arrived in a open field with the Sun just coming over the horizon.

"Alright Sonny I want to test you on fist fighting and your magic today," Faber explained.

"Alright let's do this," Sonny said excited.

"Also we will throw hard punches cause I can heal the pain if one of us gets too hurt," Faber said. Sonny nod and Faber sprinted up to him and threw a punch, Sonny sidestepped and gave two quick jabs to the ribs. Faber backed off to reagan himself and plan how he is going to attack. Faber sprinted to Sonny at Sonny again but rolled behind him and threw a punch at his head, Sonny ducked but not quick enough and felt his world spin. Know he was in trouble, Sonny dropped to the ground spinning with his leg out cause Faber to fall over. sonny took this chance and jumped on top of Faber and gave him two punches in the face. after the second punch, Faber blinked out from under Sonny and began to heal himself. While Faber healed, he said "Well I got to give it to you, you know how to fight."

"When you are in school you pick up a few tricks," Sonny said.

"Alright, let's start with some magic. Ball up your left hand and point it toward the spot where you want to go. now think of you being there and open your hand." Faber instructed. Sonny did just as Faber said and appeared on top of a tree that was close to him.

"Awesome job!" Faber yelled to him,"but you can only go so far." "You may also get tired but that's if you use your magic without stopping for a day," Faber added. Sonny nodded and continued to blink around. For the next five hours Sonny and faber practiced fist fighting and magic.

"Alright let's stop," Faber said barely sweating.

"Okay lets go home cause we need to eat and both of us need a damn shower," Sonny agreed. Sonny and Faber walked back to the house sharing about each others likes and stuff.

**Alright guys that wraps up Dracul the Dragon for the day and if anyone sees or knows what "Hail to the King" means, say it. I'm going to try to post more but I'm going on vacation soon so that means I gotta try to crank more chapters out. Anyway bye guys and hope you enjoyed. Also thanks for Bloodycyclone for the Oc, submit yours PLEASE. Bai!**


End file.
